Wielka bitwa - część. 1
To film zrobiony przez Madeline, Kiarę, Henrica i Anubisa. Czas trwania 2 godz. 30 min. Opis filmu Pingwiny odbierają dziwny sygnał z kosmosu. Proszą Ligę Super Zwierząt żeby im pomogli. Niespodziewanie do Szeregowego (bo został w bazie) wpada Harry. Na początku coś bełkoce, później mówi normalnie. Powiedział, że usłyszał dziwny sygnał, nie wiadomo skąd. Szeregowy oznajmia, że on też słyszał coś podobnego. Szybko idą do pingwinów i innym superbohaterów. Okazuje się, że superbohaterowie nie darzą czarodziejów zbyt dużym szacunkiem. Wszystko przez pewną historię... Krótka historia Historia zaczyna się w Nowym Jorku w roku 2001. Młody superbohater o imieniu (mający zaledwie 13 lat) Super-Spider latał sobie po mieście jak zawsze. Niespodziewanie wpadł na kogoś. To był kleś, który... latał! Spiderowi to wydało się dziwne. Nagle koleś wypowiedział głośno jakieś słowa: Triciasnus!. Ból ogarną naszego superbohatera. Wtedy Spider poraził go prądem. Następnego dnia doszła do niego wiadomość: Pan Peter Tarner jest zgłoszony do Sądu Czarodziejów, za sprawą zaatakowania jednego z nas. Rozprawa odbędzie się dnia 24 kwietnia 2001 roku. Prosimy nie wyjeżdżać z miasta. Spider był zszokowany. Do tej pory nie wierzył w magię i w czarodziejów. Jednak poszedł na ten sąd. Bronił się jak mógł, ale czarodzieje postanowili go zamknąć w więzieniu czarodziejskim na miesiąc. Ale po kilku minutach na sąd przyszedł Nicolas F., który prowadzi pewną tajną organizację. Ciągle mówił, że oskarżony jest niewinny. A czarodzieje go nie słuchali. W końcu się wku**ił i zaczął klnąć na sąd. Oni go nie popierali i nawet chcieli rzucać zaklęcia. Nagle sędzia dostał jakiś list i krzyknął z radości. Ktoś pokonał odwiecznego wroga czarodziejów - Szpona. Nicolasa to nie obchodziło i nadal obrażał. W końcu też i czarodziejom nerwy puściły i zaczęli rzucać jakieś zaklęcia. On również coś robił - strzelał ze swojej broni, pistoletu. Nick wypowiedział więc wojnę między czarodziejami i superbohaterami. A u naszych bohaterów... Kowalski odczytał, skąd bierze się sygnał - to planeta o nazwie Dark Game (Czarna Gra). Bohaterzy postanawiają lecieć na nią. W tym samym czasie do Harry'ego dochodzi wiadomość, że Szpon powrócił i szuka zemsty. A na dodatek współpracuja z nim: Sharn, Iron Panther i Titanus, czyli wrogowie naszych superbohaterów. Superbohaterowie nie mają wyjścia: muszą współpracować z czarodziejami, a przynajmniej z jednym, co wie o Szponie naprawdę dużo. Wszystko się nie długo zmieni... Szczegółowy opis filmu - Eee...szefie! Właśnie testowałem mój nowy wynalazek i usłyszałem z niego coś dziwnego - Kowalski szybko poinformował Skippera. - To pewnie jakaś głupia reklama zakłóciła twój wynalazek. Albo po prostu się zepsuł, jak zawsze... - Nie! Tym razem wszystko starannie obliczyłem i problemów być nie powinno. - Taa... bo ty zawsze wszystko starannie obliczasz! - krzyknął Skipper. - Wracając do tematu: Nakierowałem mój wynalazek na niebo, i coś odebrało infoormację. Ta informacja to słowo "HELP!" - To dziwne. Spytajmy się Ligi Superbohaterów, może oni coś wiedzą - odpowiedział Szeregowy. - Dobra, my się spytamy, a wy zostańcie w bazie, Szeregowy - postanowił Skipper. Szeregowy zdenerwowany został w bazie. Nagle do bazy wbiega Harry. - Szszeregoowy! C-coś sięęę dz-dziwnego sttało! - Harry! Co ty tutaj robisz!? - Dobra, dobra... więc tak: usłyszałem coś dziwnego. Ale to nie pochodziło z tego świata. Jakby pochodziło z kosmosu... - My usłyszeliśmy to samo! Chodź za mną! I wybiegli z bazy. Szybko złapali taksówkę i pojechali do reszty pingwinów. - Szeregowy! Co ty tutaj robisz, żołnierzu?! Mieliście zostać w bazie! - szybko odpowiedział Skipper - Szefie! Harry też coś usłyszał! - odpowiedział Szeregowy - Harry? A kto to? - pojawił się Iron Wolf i zadał pytanie - To mój przyjaciel. On to samo słyszał! Prawda, Harry? Harry przytaknął.Pojawiła się reszta grupy: Black Claw, Kapitan A., Hawkeye... - Harry na pewno nie jest jednym z nas. Nawet tak nie wygląda. Ale na pewno jest kimś innym. - odparła Black Claw - No bo ja jestem czarodziejem - odpowiedział Harry - No nie! Czarodziej! Jeszcze tego nam brakowało! - Hawkeye się zdenerwował - Ale o co chodzi? -spytał Szeregowy i Harry jednocześnie - O dawny konflikt między tymi rasami.Według mnie jemu chyba można zaufać - odpowiedział Kapitan A. - Jaki konflikt? - wszyscy się spytali Kapitan A. zaczął opowiadać o historii, która poróżniła czarodziejów i superbohaterów. - Wow, nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałem! - odparł Harry - Czekajcie chwile. Dostałem wiadomość. O nie! Harry padł. Po 5 minutach się ocknął. - Szpon powrócił - Harry się przeraził. - Kto to Szpon? - zapytał Kapitan A. - Dawny wróg czarodziejów zagrażający nie tylko nam, ale również światu - odpowiedział Harry. - A co nas to obchodzi? - spytał Hawkeye. Harry wręczył im wiadomość. Tym razem i oni się przerazili. - Że co???!!! - każdy się zdziwił. - No super. Najgroźniejszy czarodziej współpracuje z naszymi najgroźniejszymi wrogami! - wykrzyknął Iron Wolf. - Jeśli się dowiedzą o technikach magicznych będą mieli świat w garści - powiedział Harry. - No to świetnie! Najgorsze jest to, że nic nie wiemy o tym czarodzieju - wkurzyła się Black Claw. - Ja wiem dosyć dużo. Mogę wam pomóc, jeśli mi zaufacie - mówi Harry. - My mamy zaufać tobie!? Hahahaha! - zaśmiał się Hawkeye. - Ej on może nam naprawdę pomóc - odezwał się Kapitan A. - Hahaha...oh, no dobra! Ale potem znów wrócimy do zwykłego konfliktu - Hawkeye zrezygnował. - A czy mógłbym o coś zapytać? Czy w waszych magicznych różdżkach jest jakiś mechanizm, czy coś? - zapytał Iron Wolf. - Nie. Są tylko serca smoka i pióra feniksa. Czasami znajdą się również odłamki piorunów oraz włosy z ogonów jednorożców - odpowiedział Harry. - Oh, a ja myślałem, że są sterowane komputerowo - odpowiedział Iron Wolf. Ciąg dalszy w części drugiej Kategoria:Księżniczka Kiara Kategoria:Madeline Hatter Kategoria:Bóg Anubis Kategoria:Fanowskie filmy Kategoria:Wielka Bitwa